Always
by Callisto-Lethe
Summary: Eowyn pines for one she cannot have


Eomer watched his sister sadly. Of late she seemed distant to him. As if she was just beyond his reach. Something had happened in these last weeks that had torn Eowyn from him. He wished that she would tell him what it was.  
  
Finally he approached her and she turned to him, her blonde hair catching in the evening breeze. "Eowyn," he said softly. "Will you not come inside?"  
  
She closed her eyes gently and looked away. "Leave me be a while, brother."  
  
Eomer frowned. "Will you not speak to me of what has caused this melancholy in you?" he placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "Did we not once share everything?"  
  
Eowyn caught his eyes. "We are no longer children, Eomer. You are Marshal of the Mark." She looked away. "And I shall ever be the White Lady, cold of heart and face. Bitter of soul."  
  
Eomer heard the crack in her voice and it seemed to him that she were repeating something once said to her. "I would not call you bitter of soul," he said.  
  
Eowyn turned to him, her face set. "Then what would you call me? Even an elf believe-" she stopped us if she'd said something she had not meant to.  
  
Eomer narrowed his dark eyes. "An elf?" he felt a sudden realization. "That is who you pine for? Legolas?" Eomer at once saw the smile that played on his sister's face and he knew he was mistaken. "'Tis not the elf Legolas?" he asked cautiously.  
  
She swallowed. "'Tis not," she said without looking at him.   
  
He watched her pale face. It betrayed nothing. "Then who?" he asked, "I have seen no others of his kind pass our borders."  
  
She turned to him. "Then you are blind to what is before you." Smiling slightly she took his hand. "Eomer, you are the only one who has always been with me. Even when you are gone and I am bid to stay here I still feel you close. And I must question you on this now. Do you love me?"  
  
Eomer smiled and brushed a blonde strand from her face. "Sister, need you ask it? You are truly the only one I have ever loved."  
  
She nodded as if she had come to a decision. "Then come sit beside me, brother." She sat on a nearby bench. "And I shall tell you what lies heavy on my heart."  
  
*  
  
Eowyn watched the newcomers with suspicion. The wizard Gandalf had healed her uncle Theoden and had made sure Wormtongue was send away. For these things she was grateful but she did not like them here. She disliked the vulgar way Aragorn's eyes would follow her body as she moved. The way he had held her so unnecessarily close during the exorcism. But mostly that the only words he had ever spoken to her were of condescension. As if she, as a woman, were inferior to him.   
  
After a moment she moved outside and stood on the edge on Meduseld and watched the people below her. When she felt a presence beside her she did not turn.   
  
Legolas spoke softly. "He does not mean all that he says, lady."  
  
"Not all?" she asked. "So which parts does he mean?"  
  
Legolas was watching out over Edoras as well. "He just does not a believe a woman can fight."  
  
Eowyn turned to him. "And you? What is it you believe?"  
  
Eowyn thought she saw a faint smile play on his lips. "I know better."  
  
The elf said nothing more and Eowyn did not try to make him speak. She did not even know him. Finally her looked at her. "Do not be disturbed by his behavior. Underneath there is a good man." He bowed his head. Eowyn did not wish to argue with him for he sounded pained for some reason.  
  
He said nothing more to her and after a moment he was gone. Eowyn continued to watch the plains of the Riddermark.  
  
No longer could she linger at the Golden Hall. Even though there was more people then than usual Eowyn felt a terrible loneliness welling inside her. Even Eomer paid her no heed; he was too drawn by the Lord Aragorn.  
  
Pulling on her cloak she disappeared from her home and to the stables. There she mounted her mare and rode out of Edoras.  
  
Across the Mark she rode, not even knowing where she was heading. She did know that no one would notice her missing nor worry about her absence. The thought saddened her for she dearly wished her brother would not ignore her so. In private he was more attentive to her than she could ever wish. But as soon as his men were around she was forgotten.  
  
She steered her horse toward the horizon just wanting to get away from Edoras and all it held.  
  
She hadn't been travelling long when she saw a figure on a horse ahead of her. Who would be travelling this country at night? She sped up her horse and called out to the person. "Halt! I am a soldier of Edoras who demands your name, sir!"  
  
The hooded rider paused but kept his back to her. "A soldier of Edoras indeed," came a soft voice from beneath the cloak. Eowyn frowned at the voice that clearly belonged to a woman.  
  
The rider turned her horse to face Eowyn and gently pulled her hood down. Eowyn's breath caught at the sigh to the woman before her. The hair that fell across her shoulders and around her pale face was pure starless black and her blue eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. Most striking to Eowyn was the noble radiance that the woman exuded. Only one other she had met possessed this: the elf prince, Legolas. From this she knew they were of the same kin.  
  
It was a moment or two before she could speak. "Lady, you should not be riding so late in these lands."  
  
The elf woman nodded. "This I know, but I have my reasons." The elf regarded her. "And what of you, Rohirrim? Why do you ride alone of such a night?"  
  
Eowyn looked down. "I was searching for peace."  
  
The other woman nodded. "Did you find it?"   
  
Without waiting for Eowyn's answer she dismounted her horse and sat quietly on the grass with her back to a tree. Her cloak fell open and Eowyn admired for a moment the body hidden behind a thing blue gown before looking away in embarrassment. She felt she should break the growing silence and slipped off her horse. "My name is Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, sister-daughter of King Theoden of the Mark."  
  
The elf smiled. "Such a long name! I am afraid mine cannot compare. I am called Arwen Undomiel."  
  
Eowyn smiled at the sound of it. She moved to kneel beside Arwen. "Why are you gracing our lands?"  
  
Arwen smiled again but this time it was caught with sadness. "I came to see my betrothed." She looked away. "But I have thought better of it."  
  
"Your betrothed?" Eowyn queried gently. "They are at Edoras?" Arwen nodded slightly and Eowyn smiled. "The elf prince, Legolas."  
  
Arwen laughed and Eowyn could not help but smile at the sound. "No, Legolas is not my betrothed, although-" she paused and it seemed her face darkened. Then it was gone and she was smiling again. "'Tis the Lord Aragorn."  
  
Eowyn felt her heart pause. Aragorn? "The Lord Aragorn?" she repeated.  
  
Arwen hung her head. "You wonder how I can love such a man? Someone who looks down on me as he must you?"  
  
Eowyn nodded sadly and Arwen looked away from her. "'Twas not a marriage of love, but of politics. A joining of two races." She saw the look on Eowyn's face and smiled as best she could. "Do not pity me, Eowyn. I know my duty to my people."  
  
"Are you not lonely?" Eowyn asked. I cannot imagine-" She stopped. She should not make Arwen think on it more.  
  
Arwen smiled. "I am not lonely. The situation is for the greater good of Middle Earth." Arwen lifted Eowyn's face gently. "Do not despair for me. I may take a lover if I wish just as Aragorn has done." She caught the look on Eowyn's face and nodded. "I have seen the way his eye falls on the elven archer. I am not blind to such things." She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. Eowyn was struck with a terrible sadness and reached forward to place a hand on Arwen's smooth cheek. Without even realising she was doing it she leaned forward and kissed Arwen softly. Arwen did not flinch or pull back but instead leaned in closer and returned to kiss. Eowyn whimpered softly as she felt Arwen's tongue slip into her mouth. Without breaking the kiss Arwen slipped open Eowyn's gown and ran her soft hands across her body.  
  
And mingled with Eowyn's perfect happiness in this moment, was one other thought:  
  
How could Aragorn not love this woman?  
  
It was sometime before dawn when Eowyn woke to see Arwen's smiling face. After leaning down and kissing her gently she spoke. "It is time for you to return to your city."  
  
"Will you come with me?" Eowyn asked hopefully.  
  
Arwen closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "No, I must return home. Aragorn should not know of this."  
  
Eowyn frowned. "Will I see you again?" she asked as she watched Arwen dress. Finally the elf looked at her and shook her head. "Never?" Eowyn knew she sounded slightly desperate. She could not lose Arwen like this! Not when she'd only just found her!  
  
Arwen smiled. "Maybe one day I shall come to Edoras or you to my city. But until that day…" she pulled her cloak on and Eowyn watched her. Eowyn stood and tied her dress up. Arwen walked over and took Eowyn's face in both her hands. She kissed her and then pulled back slowly and looked at the horizon. "I must leave now." She mounted her horse and then looked back at Eowyn. "Farewell, Lady of Rohan."  
  
With one last longing look at the girl she spurred her horse forward and left Eowyn to watch her go.  
  
*  
  
"So it is the Lady Arwen you wait for, sister?" Eomer asked.  
  
Eowyn bowed her head and smiled. "Foolish, isn't it? She is to marry Aragorn and I shall likely never see her again."  
  
Eomer said nothing but placed his hand on hers. Eowyn nodded. "Yes, foolish. I always thought myself above many of your men because of my intelligence. But I'm a fool."  
  
"Why do you compare yourself with my men?" Eomer asked as he watched her.  
  
Eowyn shook her head and would not look at him. "I hate that they can be with you when I cannot. I hate that I am trapped here." She looked at Eomer and a small smile played across her face. "Arwen understands that. She knew what it is to be cut off because she is a woman." Eowyn stood suddenly and took a deep breath. "Your party awaits you inside."  
  
He stood and put an arm around her. "Come in and join us. You are welcome to sit by me."  
  
Eowyn shook her head and gently removed herself from her brother's arms. "No, I should rest. The night is wearing on."  
  
Eomer nodded and Eowyn turned from him and walked into Meduseld. Grasping her skirt she made her way quickly across the hall and through the party going on in the throne room. "Eowyn!"  
  
Eowyn turned and say her uncle raising a glass to her. "Come here, sister-daughter!" Eowyn wanted to protest but sighed silently and walked across to Theoden. "Uncle?"  
  
"Why are you not enjoying the festivities?"  
  
Eowyn forced a smile. "I'm tired."  
  
He seemed to ignore her and instead called for a servant to bring an extra chair. When she was seated she was handed a goblet of wine and Theoden smiled. "There! Now isn't that better?"  
  
Eowyn nodded absently mindedly. It was only then that she noticed she was sitting opposite Aragorn. She was glad for the fact that his eyes weren't on her but instead on Eomer, who he spoke loudly too. Eowyn ignored much of the bawdy talk about her and stared silently at her goblet.  
  
"Do you expect it to transform if you stare long enough?"  
  
Eowyn looked up and saw that Legolas had taken the seat beside her. She smiled softly. "Maybe it will change into an eagle to fly me away from this place."  
  
Legolas took a sip of his own wine. "Is it so bad here?"  
  
Eowyn smiled and shook her head. "No," she said. "I am just bad company tonight."  
  
Legolas shrugged. "I would prefer the company of you to any other."  
  
Eowyn smiled at the compliment and heard Aragorn laugh. The smile instantly faded as her eyes drifted to look at him. How dare he keep Arwen imprisoned like a bird! As she watched him angrily she could fell Legolas' eyes on her. Very slowly she turned to look at him.   
  
He was looking thoughtful. "Why such anger toward Aragorn?"  
  
"No reason," she said as she stood. The room felt so stuffy. "Excuse me, please." She gripped her skirt and walked quickly to the door of the hall. She needed to get outside.  
  
When she felt the cold wind on her she breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. The night was dark and there was hardly a moon to light the sky.  
  
When she felt a noble presence behind she turned, expecting Legolas. She didn't expect to see a smiling Arwen.  
  
"Arwen," she whispered desperately and ran toward her. Arwen caught her in her arms and kissed her hungrily. Eowyn was ecstatic. Arwen was here with her! The soft but demanding prss of her lips was almost more happiness that Eowyn could stand.   
  
Arwen looked at Eowyn and her blue eyes shone. "I'll always come back to you," she whispered with a smile. "I have to do what I must, but I will always come back to you, Eowyn."  
  
Then she kissed Eowyn once again and pulled back. Putting hand on her cheek she smiled. "Always." Then she turned and disappeared into the darkness, leaving a smiling Eowyn behind her. 


End file.
